Daily Drabbles
by Evanescencefan97
Summary: What the title says. Each chapter inspired by a song. I'm currently taking requests, so feel free to give me any you may have.
1. Chapter 1- Forsaken

**A/N: Hello world! This is yet another little series for me- but I promise I'll try not to abandon this series, like I seem to do with every other story I have… Sorry? **** This series is basically song drabbles for Harry Potter. It's basically when I listen to a random song on my iPod, and write something inspired by it. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If you have made it onto , I can assume you don't think I am actually J.K. Rowling. If you think this, you are right. I AM NOT JO ROWLING; THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES OR ANYTHING RECOGNISABLE. I AM ALSO NOT PART OF WITHIN TEMPTATION, SO I DO NOT OWN THE SONG THAT INSPIRED THIS CHAPTER!**

The battle had started. The children were prepared for the fight. Wands raised, they all prepared to send their curses. The day had come. The future would be decided by this fight. They were just about to shoot spells at their opponents, but the Death Eaters were too fast. They Stunned several of the ginger ones, while the other kids smashed the shelves. Time-turners came crashing down around them all, the hourglasses in them empty. The children mourned the loss of the two youngest Weasleys. As child after child was hit with the same green lights, it became clear who had won.

**Song used- Forsaken by Within Temptation.  
A/N: Thank you for reading! That little scene was actually 102 words, so I went a little over. If you like, please review. If you have requests about any situations or characters you want a drabble about, just tell me in a PM or review please. Thanks for reading and see you tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2- Misery Business

**A/N: Hello again. This one is hopefully alright, so enjoy!**

Cho Chang stormed down the corridor trying to find her target. Where was the Weasley girl? As Cho walked down the hall, she saw all of these ridiculously annoying couples with their tongues down each other's throats. It was just so disgusting. Cho saw a particularly ugly girl kissing Harry Potter- her Harry Potter, so she thought she would give them a surprise. She marched right up to the kissing couple, pulled them apart, then kissed Harry in front of his girlfriend. Ginny looked heartbroken, and as Cho walked away she was thinking only one thing. Revenge is so sweet.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. That one was inspired by Misery Business by Paramore and was exactly 100 words long. Please review if you like and I'll see you tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3- Sorrow

**A/N: Why hello there! Hope you like this chapter and please review as I currently have no reviews. So yeah, please R&R.**

Dumbledore's Army. She had thought of the idea while she left to her own devices that morning, all alone at 5:30AM. There was something slightly calming about the peace of the morning, and Hermione noticed this as she sat under the same tree she, Harry and Ron had sat under many years ago. But times were different now, and Hermione thought of all of the sorrow in their lives now, what with deaths reported almost every day. And at that same morning at 5:30AM, Hermione screamed to the world, "JOY WILL COME!" And she was so sure that everyone had heard it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! That one was inspired by the song 'Sorrow' by Flyleaf. Please R&R to give me feedback and I shall see you tomorrow. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4- I'm Alive

**A/N: Hello everyone! This song was a request from Aqua Cahill so thank you for the request. I listened to the song for the first time while writing this, so I hope it turns out alright!**

Nothing is working for me. Draco thought this while he once again tried to repair the Vanishing Cabinet. Everyone had abandoned him, and Draco was forced to do the Dark Lord's bidding or risk everyone he had ever loved die in front of him. In classes he had slipped to second-place below Hermione Granger. He had to carry on fighting for himself and his mother if only he could. Everything he said to people upset them, even when that was not his intention. His relationship with Pansy had broken down a long time ago and it broke his heart. But he was free from his father's rule and he was alive. And that was all that mattered.

**A/N: So thank you for reading this chapter! The song it was based on is I'm Alive by Becca. I really like this song now! Anyway, see you all tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5- Hello Fascination

**A/N: Hello world! I would like to thank Aqua Cahill once again for her reviews. She requested that I use this song, so here it is. **

Pansy didn't understand him. She thought that spending all of her time with him would make him love her. She tried to get Goyle to look at her, just once. But he never did. So Pansy had turned her heart to stone, to stop the pain she felt everytime Goyle talked to Bulstrode, everytime he smiled at her. And she gave nothing to Goyle, but he took everything from her everytime she looked at him. Goyle had tried to involve Pansy in his conversations which left her feeling awkward. He had dug her grave, but she was determined to push him in it.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I had never heard of this song before I wrote this chapter, so I just made this chapter of what I thought the song was about. It's probably a wrong interpretation of the song, but oh well. The song was Hello Fascination by Breathe Carolina. See you tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6- This Is War

**A/N: Why hello there! I was pretty busy today so sorry for not getting this up earlier, but hope you like it anyway. Thank you to B0nk3rs (Did I spell it right?) for this request and hope you like it!**

"Do you understand what you will have to do?" Mad-Eye Moody asked the group stood in front of him. "You have to get Potter safely from here to your safe house. You must not fail. Do you understand me?"  
"Yes, yes we all understand you Mad-Eye." Tonks chimed in, her hair a vibrant purple that day.  
"This is war, do you realise that? Even when one of us dies-"  
"Is that likely, Mad-Eye?" asked Tonks.  
"-We must carry on fighting no matter what." Mad-Eye continued as if he hadn't heard Tonks.  
"Now, on the count of three you will take off. One, two, three!"  
On the 'three' the seven Harry's set off into the night, surely to never return to Privet Drive.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope I did this one justice and keep the reviews coming please! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7- Long Live

**A/N: Hello! Thank you to hplover1999 who requested that I do this song. Gonna start writing now, so yeah.**

Sitting down on the stall waiting to be sorted. Everyone clapping. Playing Quidditch in front of the whole school. Catching the Snitch for the first time. Meeting Ron and Hermione and figuring the mystery of the Philosopher's Stone. Then second year, meeting Ginny and Tom Riddle, duelling club and saving Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets. Third year- finding Sirius Black and never forgetting him. Meeting Remus. Fourth year- watching Cedric die, dancing at the Yule Ball, Voldemort's return. Fifth year- Sirius dying, learning Occlumency, detentions with Umbridge. Sixth year- looking for Horcruxes with Dumbledore, watching Snape murder Dumbledore. And now they were standing with wands raised ready to fight the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. 'Long live the good days' Harry Potter thought.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! That was based off of Taylor Swift's 'Long Live'. If you have any more requests, please tell me as all are appreciated. BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8- Take Me To Infinity

**A/N: Hello and thank you for your reviews! It really makes me happy to see your reviews! This one is a request by Aqua Cahill.**

It was the Yule Ball. Everyone was dancing- even Harry and Ron took it upon themselves to dance with their partners, despite Ron's constant staring at Hermione and scowls at Viktor Krum. They were all dancing to some kind of electronic up beat song that _Professor Dumbledore _strangely enough had picked out for them. Considering the fact that they had just danced the traditional waltz, a song of this type was a strange option to say the least. It had seemed the music had done something to Hermione as she stopped dancing with Krum for a second and kissed him. Ron grimaced a bit, but sang the last line of the song loud enough for the whole school to hear. _Come on and melt your body, feel your hips hit your knees_.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. The song I used for this was 'Take Me To Infinity' by Breathe Carolina. Keep the requests coming please!**


	9. Chapter 9- Call Me Maybe

**A/N: Hello and thank you for your reviews! It really makes me happy to see your reviews! This one is a request by Aqua Cahill.**

It was the Yule Ball. Everyone was dancing- even Harry and Ron took it upon themselves to dance with their partners, despite Ron's constant staring at Hermione and scowls at Viktor Krum. They were all dancing to some kind of electronic up beat song that _Professor Dumbledore _strangely enough had picked out for them. Considering the fact that they had just danced the traditional waltz, a song of this type was a strange option to say the least. It had seemed the music had done something to Hermione as she stopped dancing with Krum for a second and kissed him. Ron grimaced a bit, but sang the last line of the song loud enough for the whole school to hear. _Come on and melt your body, feel your hips hit your knees_.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. The song I used for this was 'Take Me To Infinity' by Breathe Carolina. Keep the requests coming please!**


	10. Chapter 10- Whisper (2002 version)

**A/N: Hello! This one is inspired by Whisper (2002 version) by Evanescence. Thanks for the reviews people!**

So there the Hogwartians stood, wands raised in memory of the greatest man to have ever lived, and certainly the greatest man to have ever ran the school. They could stop the hurting they felt if they could only move on. They would never give into the Death Eaters, they would never sleep for fear of fighting, and would never die unless it were to defend their side in the war. And they followed Dumbledore's teachings. _Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light._ And that was their favourite teaching.

**A/N: Okay, that one was exactly 100 words! To Luna Blue: I would, but drabbles are specifically 100 words or slightly more! I might do some full length chapters for some of these, though. Thanks for the review!**


End file.
